


Just Another Day For Some

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you know the risks of dealing with a Nostrovite doesn't mean you're always <i>careful</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day For Some

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iceshade](iceshade.livejournal.com), who requested "Jack/Ianto, one of them gets bitten by a nostravite."
> 
> Originally posted on my livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/131798.html?thread=334806#t334806).

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, then at Jack. His arm was already healing, but the look of horror on his face was frozen.

"Owen never showed my how to use the singularity scalpel." Gwen confessed, biting her lip.

Ianto grimaced. "I don't think he showed anyone."

They looked back at Jack, then all three of them looked at Jack's stomach.

"It happens overnight, you know," Gwen said.

"Yes."

Jack put both hands on his stomach, still staring.

"I would prefer not to do emergency surgery, personally." Ianto said hesitantly.

"I can call Rhys!" Gwen's hands flew in the air, gesturing. "He did that one time, not Owen. I bet he could-"

Jack's head shot up, and his arms came around himself protectively while he looked at Gwen, wide-eyed in accusation.

"I'll call Martha," Gwen offered. She pat Jack on the shoulder while she hurried past.

"I'll pull up Owen's files." Ianto said, and patted Jack on the head while he strolled toward the archives.


End file.
